Fan theories/widmore vs. the others/natives
"Widmore Corporation vs. The Others/Hostiles" is a fan theory to explain some of the mysteries of Lost. VS. Widmore Corporation vs. The Others / The Hostiles (Natives) Theories based on facts * Widmore Corporation was funding and working with The DHARMA Initiative (& Alvar Hanso of the Hanso Foundation) and when they were wiped out by The Hostiles/Natives - who would eventually be referred to as The Others - Charles Widmore lost all contact with and, subsequently, can not find the island. DHARMA was a huge investment for Widmore and he is not about to let it and the power of the island go. ** Evidence to this points to the fact that a lot of the products that are on the island have the 'Widmore Corporation' name on them as well as products from the supply drop. ** Also the "he" that Miles was referring to in his conversation with Ben after Kate busted him out could be Charles Widmore. *** Ben revealed to Locke on the video marked 'Red Sox' that Widmore owns the freighter and has been trying to find the island. *** Captain Gault confirmed that Widmore owns the freighter and also obtained the black box from the fake wreckage. * The purpose of Widmore's race around the world was to have one of the racers come upon the island and then Widmore could track the boat and find the island again. The paths the boats were to take went past the last known location of where the island might be and his company could easily track the racers and chart where one of them disappeared and may have found the island, which Desmond did. * The freighter belongs to Widmore Corporation and the reason it's out there is that it was responsible for dropping the fake Oceanic Flight 815 wreckage in the ocean, and then it was supposed to find the island. ** When the plane went down, obviously Widmore would know the reason why since it was in the area of the island. To throw everyone off, he planted the fake Oceanic wreckage (via the freighter) so he could continue his investigation uninterrupted - plus he has the funds to do so. *** Captain Gault is hinting that Ben is responsible for placing the fake wreckage, not Widmore. However, Kevin Johnson (a.k.a. Michael) said that Gault cannot be trusted. ** Ben has the finances to plant the wreckage as well, seeing as how Miles is attempting to blackmail him for millions, and that amount didn't even seem to phase him. Plus, he also has access to bodies to plant on the wreckage as well. * Matthew Abaddon hired Captain Gault, Naomi, Miles, Faraday, Charlotte, Lapidus, Minkowski, and Regina on behalf of Widmore Corporation to track down Desmond, find the island, and then kill everyone there as no one knew there were any survivors thanks to the planting of the fake wreckage. They were hired to kill The Others for wiping out DHARMA and then the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 to tie up any loose ends. ** Killing Desmond would then end his relationship with Penelope Widmore, which Charles didn't approve of anyway. That's why Naomi has his photo and knows the name "Widmore" (that knowledge would let her get close to Desmond should she find him and make it easier to kill him). * Penelope is genuinely trying to find Desmond on her own and is unknowingly in a race against her father to find him. She wants to save him because she loves him, but will also expose Widmore, DHARMA, and the island in the process - which her father is trying to prevent. ** Penelope received a call from Desmond when he was aboard Kahana and confirmed that she had been looking for him for 3 years and knows about her father and the freighter. * Michael is Ben's 'man on the freighter.' The directions and heading that Ben gave to him when he left were to the freighter, as evidenced by the fact that the helicopter went on the same heading. ** Michael was revealed to be undercover on the freighter using the name Kevin Johnson and posing as a janitor. ** The Losties are under the impression that Michael betrayed them in order to leave the island with Walt, but he's actually trying to find a way to get them all rescued by working with Ben. ** Walt appeared older when he revealed himself to Locke after Locke he was shot by Ben and left in the mass grave. Since time is displaced and slowed on the island and give that the Walt that appeared was older, it would logically go that Walt is someplace where he can age normally (i.e., back in America).